Dawn
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: An unexpected turn of events which Alice didn't foresee i.e a dimensional barrier ripping off and a eighteen year old looking boy falling down from it and crashing between Aro's witnesses and the Cullen family and friends. DbzXTwilight
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected turn of events which Alice didn't foresee i.e a dimensional barrier ripping off and a eighteen year old looking boy falling down from it and crashing between Aro's witnesses and the Cullen family and friends. DbzXTwilight

Timeline.

Dragon Ball Z: Broly vs Gohan, videl, Goten and trunks.

Twilight: last encounter, breaking dawn 2

Gohan is at full power and has attained full control over Super Saiyan 2 and can hold a decent fight against Broly

Chapter 1: Unsafe landing.

"...only the known is safe." Aro finished his speech as he turned towards the other side looking at the Cullen's and their supporters with his wicked grin.

Edward's eyes slightly widened in surprise when he felt Alice and Jasper who hastily made their way towards the Volturi while sparing a sorrowful glance towards Carlisle and family before walking towards the Italian coven.

But that didn't go quite well as the atmosphere started to turn dark and storm clouds forming a giant circle above them. Lightning and thunder followed the dramatic change.

"What in-" Marcus was cut off as light started to emit from a tear like state. The wolves and vampires moved back as the atmosphere started to emit electricity.

Before anyone could speak another word a humanoid figure came crashing into the snow, were it a human who was watching, they would only see the crater and debris it created but being superhuman, both species were able to clearly see what fell through that portal...or who fell.

It was a living male, in strange blue clothing. And he was now in the crater he created upon his fall, motionless. The crater emitted huge amount of heat and as a result, the snow surrounding it started to melt and seep into the crater and towards the boy, slowly. The Volturi and Cullens came to the edge cautiously, so did the others.

"He is alive...how is that possible?" Caius spoke shocked.

"Tha-" Carlisle began but was cut off by a monstrous roar that made everyone step back and Renesmee to burry herself into Jacob's back.

What in seven hell-" Alec was cut off by yet another roar but this was more of clear.

**"Kakarot!"** A giant figure came through the portal in a beeline before it closed and levitated in the air

**"Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot Kakarottttt!" **The creature like humanoid roared chanting the name over and over while looking side to side.

Aro has never feared of death in the past as he knew he was the strongest among any earthly creatures but seeing this..this abomination made him cloud with fear.

The creature looked side to side menacingly but stopped when it fell on Renesmee who was sitting on Jacob, his face turned into a predatory grin as he observed the tiny creature causing Edward and Bella to form a protective barrier in front.

"Alec. Kill." Aro commanded the subordinate who sent his dark mist at the violent Saiyan who was still grazing at Renesmee. Alec's mist engulfed Broly who panicked a bit before the black mist engulfed him fully.

Although not in friendly terms with the Volturi, the Cullen's and the wolves mentally thanked them. Alec smirked.

"Hm. That was disappointing, I thou-" Alec's smirk was wiped off and a horror filled expression filled it. Every superhuman being standing there froze as they too horror stricken, watched the once arrogant vampire held in mid air by a giant glowing neon yellow being's hand, which was punctured through the vampire's chest.

The Volturi and Aro's witnesses jumped back just in time to see the Saiyan throwing Alec's body into the air and raising the very arm that held Alec vertically upwards and a huge ray of violent light which incinerated the vampire and destroyed the very dust into oblivion right in front of the audience around.

It didn't take soon for the monstrosity to start its rampage, tearing the ordinary vampires limb to limb. And to end it as well...

Now, the Volturi, Cullens, their allies and wolves stood on the same side of the crater while Broly stood on the other side over the ashes of the dead vampire grinning madly at the remaining.

They now knew what they were against. An unstoppable force. The speed it showcased a mere second ago was blinding for them, the punches that killed the fallen impacted the surrounding too.

"Jane, can you?" Marcus asked.

"Pain."

.

.

.

The word out of the vampire girl didn't do its usual thing but maddened the monster who slowly floated towards them.

"Jacob run! Protect Renesmee!" Bella commanded her friend to which the wolf ran but crashed it's head on to a rigid stone like body. Broly. The Saiyan was standing there with the same maniacal grin as he grabbed Renesmee by the head, which perfectly fit inside the giant's palm. There was resistance, but all were futile as everyone was blown away with a simple power up.

"Little bitch. No crying. No annoying. But I still hate it!" Broly said while levitating five hundred feet above the crowd as he held the struggling girl. The vampires tried to jump and attack but were swatted away like flies. Why Broly didn't kill everyone? For his sick amusement.

"Give back my daughter you bastard!" Bella roared as she tried again only to have the same result. She was blown down, sure to crash on the ground again but... She was caught and placed on the snow gently. Confused, Bella looked up to see the unconscious person in the crater standing in front of her, towering her while in his arm was a scared Renesmee.

Without another thought Bella jumped and ripped her daughter away from the demi-saiyan and into a tight hug.

"Thank-" Bella began but.

**"Kakarot!"**

Well that would make things interesting... Maybe more of a disaster... Gohan zeroed in on the giant while transforming into his second state. Broly and Gohan crashed fists in mid air, an auto of blue and green emitted from their colliding fists.

The End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

**"Kakarot!"**

Well that would make things interesting... Maybe more of a disaster... Gohan zeroed in on the giant while transforming into his second state. Broly and Gohan crashed fists in mid air, an auto of blue and green emitted from their colliding fists.

Chapter 2: World War III

Both Saiyans were thrown back but quickly stopped and held each others gaze while floating on mid air. "Brolly, you are not fighting my father and you never will! Scums like you don't deserve to have there end in my father's hand!"

The vampires and werewolves watched the interaction, astonished. Here they were, unable to land even a small scratch on the monstrous being that came out of the sky and started wrecking havoc.

"You are not Kakarot? Kakarot spaw? Hahaha! No matter, you die with this world! Haaaa!" Brolly's already bulky figure started to bulk further and the atmosphere began to darken akin to a stormy night with thunder and lightning falling on the snow covered soil. And in the midst of all this chaotic weather a greenish yellow flame lit up over the psychotic Saiyan who was now in his legendary transformation with a grin that could even make the devil himself turn tail and run. This was the Abomination that was mentioned in the long dark history of the universe. This was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

The audience were pushed back as a huge pressure pushed them back. They still were in a state of shock. Both species, considered to be the two most dominant race of the dark was placed behind. The feeling that coursed through them was the feeling of powerlessness... Fear.

Bella was the first one to clear her head. "Jacob!" She called, causing the wolf to snap out too and grunted, acknowledging her call.

"Take her and get her to safety!" She commanded her longtime friend who gave a short sad look before bending down for the child to get on him. Bella placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and placed her on Jacob.

"Protect her! Go!" She said to Jacob and the wolf rushed away from the clearing with luck as the Saiyans were focused on each other. Aro didn't make any move to stop the halfbreed girl and her wolf companion, in fact he himself wanted some distance between him and the legendary warriors.

Lightning started to crack around the demi-saiyan, followed by his colorless aura flailing wildly while blinking from gold and normal. Clenching his fist, Gohan let out an feral roar and golden flames started to flow around him, his body bulked up, his pupils turned green and is golden hair now stood up in spikes.

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan went for the offensive but the giant Saiyan swatted the attack to the side and charged in on the young Saiyan.

The supernatural audience quickly retracted away from the scene and towards the hill tops a few miles away. But seeing the blasts that missed destroying the forest similar to an airstrike and also the unnatural speed even for the supernaturals were proof that they might get caught in the crossfire.

The wolfs moved back along with Jacob, following his lead out, knowing they were at a great disadvantage and would only make trouble for their allied vampires.

Gohan delivered an heavy uppercut to Brolly, causing the Saiyan to flip back, the demi-saiyan didn't stop at that as he swiftly moved forward and got over Broly before swinging his leg down on the monster's abdomen, Broly crashed into the snow and before he could get up, he was covered by multiple ki blasts.

A huge cloud of dust covered the area but Gohan knew better than to put his guard down and was not disappointed when a giant fist came out of the floating debris and directly at his face. The younger Saiyan successfuly crossed his hands to block the attack but underestimated the other Saiyan's monstrous strength and heard a small crack on his left arm which was on the top and felt himself thrown back against his will.

Broly relentlessly abused the window and fired rapid punches all over the falling Saiyan and ended with headbutt vertically on Gohan's abdomen and just as the latter crashed, Broly pulled back both his hands on top of his head and summoned a green ki orb and shot it on top of Gohan. Seeing no movement or signs of the demi-saiyan, Broly snorted and took off in the direction off...Forks

.

.

.

Charlie and Sue were grabbed by the Cullen's along with the rest of the wolf family as they knew they had to flee from the monster that was slowly making its way to Forks.

"No! I am not going-" Charlie couldn't finish his disagreement on leaving Forks as Carlisle gave a tick to the humans pressure point before picking him up and leading his family and friends out.

Their vampire hearing couldn't hear any form of explosions but when the sounds of gunshots and people screaming came, they knew...

"He's torturing them..." Alice cried as she ran helplessly

"Alice! Didn't you see about this in your vision?" Esme asked with a sob to her daughter.

"I don't know...its...they have no future...its impossible..." Alice informed her friends and family.

"Alice, Seth is asking if you know where the next calamity will happen?" Edward asked for his friend who was barely keeping up with them.

"No...it...is just...nothing... My ability has frozen!"

.

.

.

Internal Defence Strategic Sub-command.

Olympia, Washington.

The building was in a state of panic as reports started flooding in on attacks that happened... Happening... Now...and the weather had changed dramatically along with the occasional earthquakes

"Sir! There's been an attack on Forks near Founders way route!"

"There are calls from DC!"

"Shut the hell up! Now tell me the situation!" A commanding voice boomed through the busy hall. A man in a dark blue suit came out of his office.

"Sir, the Forks is under attack, there was a radio signal sent from the police station to the nearby army base about the whole city was about to die before the blast similar to a nuclear explosion took place in a diameter of three miles...that's... Whole of Forks."

"What do you mean similar?"

"Sir, no radiation of a nuclear weapon was detected... The energy used simply incinerated the town."

"Wait isn't the President and his family here? Jesus! John search for al-qaeda or North Korean involvement! Jake, call in General Adam Ross! Patricia inform the Secret Service for the President's evacuation! Now now now! Move your asses!" The administrator ordered.

.

.

.

US Army command center,

Washington.

"Call in the troops! The Air force will give us an air support! Now go go go!"


End file.
